Delia
| birth_place = Bucharest, Romania | origin = Bucharest, Romania | genre = *Dance *R&B *electronic *pop *soul *Eurobeat *house *electropop | instrument = *Flute *percussion *vocals | occupation = *singer-songwriter *panelist *dancer *fashion designer *TV personality *Model *philanthropist | years_active = |1999–present | label = *CAT Music Productions *Media Services *Red Clover Media | associated_acts = *Connect-R * Sunrise Inc * Mircea Badea * F.Charm * Smiley * Andra * Bibanu MixXL * Puya * Tudor Turcu * Mihai Bendeac * Matteo | website = www.deliaofficial.ro/ }} Delia Matache (ˈdelia maˈtake, born 7 February 1982), known by the stage name of Delia, is a famous Romanian eurobeat singer-songwriter, TV celebrity, dancer, philanthropist, former model, fashion designer, and coach from television music competition franchise X Factor. She has started her stage music activity in 1999 in N&D music band with Nicolae Marin and had released 4 albums, and after the split off in 2003 she had released another two solo albums. The genre of her music is dance and all of its derivatives. There are some influences of R&B on a few songs from her latest album. Prior to her solo-career (2003) while she was singing with Nick their genre was a fine mix of house and eurodance. She continued on the dance path. Biography 1982–1999: Early life and education "It's was so fresh, so at the beginning....:) The public was more carried away. At our first concerts I was quite stoned, cause' were a lot of people, and this band was one at the start. I was astonished when I see people who send us a good feedback, but, I was thinking all was, just a game." —Delia, about N&D era and her passion for music She was born in Bucharest, the capital of Romania. Delia graduated from Dinu Lipatti music high school after five years of piano studies and after-school flute studies, that she continues today to fulfill her studies accomplishments to a more than solid level. She was thoroughly encouraged by her mother Gina to follow her dreams of becoming a star. At some point she stated she could be doing private lessons with "Vița de vie" singers after they have plagiarized one of her early hits. Also Delia has a brother, Eduard, and a sister, Oana. Delia's new projects In 2013, Delia is a masterful woman that loves to have fun in the music industry, it is like "from a Romanian musical industry child to a business woman", she launched single after single, music video after music video. Whether other female singers tried to demonstrate their place on stage, she was convinced that all skills are in her blood, and it is a live history, a beautiful and talented girl that will stay forever in our hearts. Recently, Delia surprised us with a new collaboration, with a talented actor, TV presenter and judge in the show "Romania Dance", Mihai Bendeac, and they released a single named "Doi în unu"\"Two in One", that gained the success in Top 100 in Romania.(the video was directed by Bimus and the team "CevaDeVis"). Delia has supported a cause more than ticklish: "Ia-mă de mână" released in two variants: in English and Romanian, and she is the first Romanian artist to help people with psoriasis; it is the anthem of a campaign deployed by Association of Patients with Autoimmunity Diseases (A.P.A.A), and is for the fight that this people badly off with themselves everyday, with the discrimination and with other lesions, with the fear up against others. Right now she ranks between one of the highest rated stars in Romania. She is clearly one of the most desired divas. Certain local "men's magazines" offered more than €10,000 for a photoshoot of her getting naked although, she refused the offer. Xplosion! (release date 16 July 2003) Cat Music productions # Cand vine noaptea feat. Marian (Non-Stop) 3:43 # Plang dupa tine 3:24 # Visez 3:17 # Nu am voie 3:07 # Unde gresesc 2:57 # Te vreau pe tine 3:41 # Nu te mai vreau 3:24 # Sa poti ierta 3:08 # Cand adorm 3:29 Nu vreau să te pierd (release date 15 May 2002) Media Services productions # Nu vreau sa te pierd 5:19 # Știu ca tii la mine 3:47 # N-am crezut # Pentru tine 3:31 # Nopti si zile # M-ai mintit 1:22 Nu e vina mea (release date 1 January 2001) Media Services productions # Nu e vina mea 3:05 # Nu e vina mea (remix) 4:13 # Vreau sa plang 3:46 # Pentru tine 3:31 # Nu e vina mea (extended version) 5:10 # Pentru tine (extended version) Fac ce vreau (release date 26 February 2000) Cat Music productions # Vreau sa plang 3:05 # Vino la mine (remix) 4:08 Smash hit # Nu pot sa uit 3:26 # Vreau sa fiu cu tine # Fac ce vreau (club mix) 3:25 # Te voi iubi mereu 3:36 # Am gresit # Fac ce vreau 3:07 Altfel (release date 21 November 1999) Cat Music Productions # Altfel 3:26 # Acelasi drum 3:35 # Nu pot să te uit # Nu ma lasa 3:43 # Vino la mine 3:36 # Visul tău Independent albums Parfum de fericire (2003) Media Services productions # Parfum de fericire # Ce vor de la mine # Imi dai fiori # Da-mi dragostea ta # Doar un joc # Aprind, sting # Timpul nu poate fi oprit # Make it last # Vreau sa te simt aproape # Simt Listen-Up (2007) Cat Music Productions # Ziua ta # Lacrimi pentru tine # Too high # Vara asta # Sufletul meu # Tipa # Listen-up # No No No # Secretul Mariei # Atat de fericita # Baby # Ochii tai Category:Artists Category:ESC 3 artists